Semper Fi Stress Relief
by littledemonpixie
Summary: It’s been a long week and Harm is worn out, so he asks Mac who has seemed calm and relaxed all week for her secret. Mac agrees to show him how a Marine relaxes the question is, will Harm enjoy it and what is in it for Mac? It’s not what you think guy
1. Plans & Catherine Zeta Jones Or Mac?

**Semper Fi Stress Relief**

By: Comm. Butler

**Disclaimer: **Don't own JAG. Don't sue me you know how this works. Some of the places I gave other names for, so don't try to look for them in real life.

**Author's Note**: Here we have the beginning of my latest humor fic. As I promised before I left it would be juicy now while the first part or two may be a little slow I have to set the scene for you and I swear it will get better. This was inspired by one of my wonderful guy friends, (Siggy, he is motioned in my bio.) He has an older sister who did take him on a ladies relaxation day and the only part he enjoyed or so he said was the pedicure. I won't tell you why because I still want to leave him with some dignity. Anyway I think all you girls out there will THROGUHLY enjoy this and hopefully find it fun and entertaining, so please read and review. This also takes place BEFORE the season finale, but I decided Webb is kicked out of Mac's life for good. Let's say he was mauled by his cousin the weasel. Please R&R!!

JAG HQ

1725 Romeo

Friday

Ugh, was all Harm could describe this week as. It had worn him out physically and mentally. He had a mountain of cases. Sturgis was kicking his six in an Article 32, and Mattie was mad at him for some unknown reason. Why just today he got locked out of his apartment and he realized that he had left notes on his coffee table that he needed to go over with Mac today. Thank the lord she had remembered hers. Harm made a mental note to send Mac a dozen red roses in thanks. His car had decided it was going to leak oil, which he had gotten on his uniform. Then Bud had run into him with a cup scalding coffee. So on his lunch he had to go to the laundry mat and wash it. His uniform shirt shrank a little so it was tighter across his chest. Harm had noticed that Mac's week hadn't gone smoothly either. From what she had told him one morning she couldn't find her oak leaves and the she had gotten long runs in her hose twice and with case load he was surprised at how calm and relaxed she seemed about it all. He saw her sitting in her office and decided to ask her what her secret was. He knocked softly and she looked up and gave him a slightly tired smile.

"Hi Harm, how did it go in court today?" She inquired even though she could tell by his face. Harm flopped in a chair and sighed.

"I'm getting smashed, and it isn't pretty. Can you believe how stressful this week has been? If I had the energy I would rip all my hair out." Mac leaned back and smiled.

"It hasn't been that bad. I mean we have had worse." Harm glared at her.

"How on earth can you be so calm and relaxed after this week? Mac what is your secret and would you let me in on it?" Mac gave him a small giggle.

"Okay I'll let in on it and you can help me. We will call it a sort of shadowing day where you follow me around and see how I relax, let's say Sunday?" Harm cocked an eyebrow,

"I get to help huh?"

"Yes and it's not what your thinking. Now I will come and get you at 0900 sharp and you had better be ready."

"Do I need to dress up?" Harm asked praying she'd say no.

"Nope. Jeans is fine." Harm stood up and smiled.

"I'm going to like this method right?"

"Of course Harm now go I need to make a phone call." Mac ushered him out and then picked up the receiver on her phone and punched in a number.

"Hey, Brittany I'm glad I caught you can I come in all day on Sunday… Oh that's great, I'm bringing a friend you think you can fit us in? … Wonderful I'll see you then." Mac hung up and smiled to herself. Harm was in for the most peaceful day of his life, but she wondered as she packed her briefcase to go whether or not his aviator ego would be able to handle it.

As Harm drove home he wondered what Mac had in store for him. He was praying it wasn't something exotic like Yoga, he wasn't sure he could bend his body into a pretzel like that. Knowing Mac as he did though he figured it would be kickboxing or one of his favorite sports shopping. He groaned at this thought he hated carrying around the bags the last time he had gone with Mattie and he had almost maxed out a credit card.

Harm really was acting like the typical father, always giving his daughter what she wants and not giving any argument.

Before he knew it he was standing in front of his apartment. He pulled back the loose brick and was relived to see a key there he had let Mattie use this set and if it was in the brick that meant she was either staying after school or was over at a friend's house. On this evening it was the latter he would pick Mattie up a two on Saturday, and Jen was on a date with a guy named Jason and Harm had a feeling it was Tiner but who knew. He entered and laying his things down sorted through his mail and as he heated leftover Chinese he decided that he needed some company. So he sat at his desk with some files and as he ate he punched the number one on his phone and putting it on speaker he heard a very familiar voice pick up.

"Hello Harm,"

"How did you know it was me?" He asked surprised when he hadn't even said a word.

"Well I have caller ID and I figured it was you because I had just thought of calling you."

"Well looks like we think alike." Harm chuckled. He heard Mac laugh on the other side of the phone.

"So Harm I assume you needed company tonight, let me put you on speaker…. There we are so what cases have we got tonight Flyboy?" Harm shuffled his files a bit and gave her the list.

"Harris, Drunk and Disorderly, Peterson, Conduct Unbecoming and the ever so popular fraternization case."

"Okay let's start, with the Conduct Unbecoming, oh my looks like this petty officer likes to pole dance. Didn't you try that once?" Mac teased. Harm warned her,

"Mac you know that wasn't me."

"Your six begs to differ. Now you're defending I'll give you forfeiture of pay for two months and two weeks confinement. Deal?" Harm sighed and they began to negotiate. Finally after two hours and downing the rest of his dinner he and Mac were talking about various things.

"You know I finished a book the other day Harm, I think you would like it. It was called Flyboys. I don't remember the author though."

"Mac you're just pulling my chain."

"No seriously it was really good I never thought I would enjoy fighter jock shop talk but this one had a ton of action and dog fighting I think is what it was called. One question though, what is a splash?" Harm laughed.

"Mac that is like one of the easiest ones. A splash is when you hit a bogie and it goes down." Harm answered. He still wasn't going to believe that Mac had actually read a book about naval aviators. As they continued to banter on, he saw his call light come on,

"Hey Mac just a minute I got another call."

"Alright." Mac waited on the other line, she really liked doing cases like this with Harm. It meant she was allowed to paint her toenails or file her nails while sitting in nothing but a T-shirt and underwear. She would never be able to do that when Harm was there or she was at his place. It also made it much easier to focus. Usually with Harm sitting close on the couch or leaning over her shoulder so that she could feel his breath on her skin, she found it very hard to resist the urge to slam him on the coffee table and have her way with him. She was snapped out of her thoughts by Harm.

"Mac you still there?"

"Yeah, who called?"

"Well aren't we nosy? It was Mattie, she was wondering if it was okay to see that movie um Troy or what ever she was babbling about some people. Orlando Bloom and uh Brad Pitt did you know them?"

"HARM! You don't about Brad Pitt or Orlando Bloom! They are actors and hot ones at that. I can't believe you. You have a teenage girl and you don't know who they are. Please before I faint tell me you know who George Clooney is."

"Oh know who he is, I liked Ocean's Eleven and that new one Intolerable Cruelty, with Catherine Zeta Jones. Wow what a fox!" Harm whistled. He could have sworn that he could hear Mac roll her eyes and he recovered,

"But I know someone who is much sexier."

"Oh do I know her?"

"Who said it was a her?"

"OH HARM THAT'S GROSS!" Mac shrieked with laughter, she knew Harm was joking but she couldn't help but laugh. Harm loved to hear Mac laughing, it was a wonderful sound that gave him a warm and fuzzy feeling, even though he would never admit it, to anyone. When Mac had recovered she asked him again.

"So do I know this woman?"

"Well you might, she's shorter then me has dark hair and the most beautiful chocolate eyes I have ever seen. She is tough and ready to rumble, yet can be very sensitive defensive sometimes."

"Umm she sounds familiar." Mac was blushing now as she begged him to continue so she could confirm her suspicions.

"She is also on the lookout for a good man and needs more comfortable shoes, lots and lots of them. Have a guess now?"

"Yes Harm I do and I must say I am very flattered, you certainly are the charmer."

"Why thank you Mac I thought you would like to hear that. Now if you don't mind I think I'm going to end this call before my bill goes through the roof, so goodnight Mac."

"Goodnight Harm." They both sat there waiting for the other to hang up.

"I'm going to hang up now Harm."

"Okay." He agreed.

"Okay bye Harm." Mac said again and she finally hung up as did Harm and in unison they let out a sigh then went to get ready for bed. He laid in bed for about an hour and thinking about Mac and he decided he would send her another dozen of roses, red like the first, but he would do that tomorrow.

Now you see that little box in the bottom left corner of the screen... yes the one that says 'submit review' go ahead click on it... NOW quick send a review!!


	2. Roses & Messages

Author's Note: Wow! I was bombarded with reviews insisting that I continue and I must send out my thanks to all you reviewers out there and I would like to say to jagchick105 thanks for welcoming me back and it's good to be writing again. My fingers have been itching for a while and now they are furiously type, typing away. Well I had better let you read now, so enjoy!

* * *

Mac's Apartment

Georgetown

1830 Romeo

Saturday

Mac had just gotten out of the shower when there was a knock on her door.

"Just a minute!" She called and then putting on a robe went out and opened the door.

"Hello are you Sarah Mackenzie?" She heard a voice from behind a large bundle of roses.

"Yes. Here let me take those for you." Mac took one of the vases and set it on the dining table.

"Thank you. These were sent for you not sure who sent them I didn't look at the card."

"Do I need to sign for them?" Mac asked. The man shook his head.

"Nope. Somebody must really got it bad for you, roses are getting pretty expensive especially long stem and red ones. It's not even close to Valentines and they are selling like hot cakes. Well have a good evening." He turned away.

"Thank you." Mac said and the man smiled and went on his way. When he was gone Mac pulled the little card from the first bunch and read it.

Mac,

Thanks for letting me use your notes. You don't know how much I appreciate it.

-Harm

Mac smiled Harm was so good to her. She wondered why she hadn't married him or at least had a romantic relationship. She was surprised however when she read the other card.

To the sexiest Marine in the Corps,

After talking to you last night I decided to send these just because, there wasn't really a reason. Thanks for everything and I am looking forward to Sunday.

-Your hot Flyboy

Mac blushed and let out a small laugh, that was Harm all right. Always the modest one, she was a little puzzled at why he was doing this. Was the famous Harmon Rabb trying to woo her and if he was it was certainly working.

Harm's Apartment

North of Union Station

1835 Romeo

"Alright dinner is served so eat up." Harm said as he finished setting the table. Mattie immediately sat down and served a piece of lasagna.

"Hey Harm this one has meat in it."

"Only half, your half does, and mine doesn't." He replied and served from the other half. Harm was about to take a bite when the phone rang. Mattie jumped up to get it.

"No let the machine do it." Harm said and when the machine picked up the call he was sincerely wishing that Mattie wasn't in the room. Mac's voice which sounded a little more seductive then usual sounded through the room, and Mattie dropped her fork

"Hello Sailor, I know your there, but since your most likely eating I just wanted to thank you for the beautiful roses they are wonderful the cards were interesting as well. I enjoyed our conversation together Friday night. I can't wait until Sunday. Tell Mattie hello for me. Bye." Harm was bright red now and Mattie was gawking at him.

"You sent her flowers and what really happened on Friday night and why can't she wait until Sunday huh?"

"Mattie don't jump to conclusions. Mac and aren't…"

"I know you aren't in a 'relationship' and that's because it is 'complicated'. Now Harm are you lying to me, because I want to know if you are." Mattie looked at Harm expectantly and he gave in.

"Okay I sent her two bouquets of roses, red ones if you must know. One was to thank her for letting me borrow some notes from her. The second was because I thought, well I didn't really have a reason I just felt like it. On Friday night when I was here alone I called her up and we had sort of a conference type call where we worked on cases and talked about various things."

"Harm you were on the phone two and a half hours."

"So you've been on the phone more then that Mattie don't think I haven't seen your phone bill, I mean sixteen hours on one number and when you are supposed to be doing homework." Mattie countered that attack easily.

"Yeah well have a look at yours man, all you do is call Mac whether it's her home or her cell. Occasionally there will be one to your mom or to Bud but other then that…"

"Point taken Mattie. Now we are digressing. About Sunday, Mac is coming here and we will be taking a day out. I don't know what she has planned and I pray that it isn't shopping. I'm going to shadow her so to speak and see what she does to relax." Mattie tried to stifle a laugh and it came out as more of a snort.

"What? Is there something funny Mattie?" Harm asked and Mattie nodded and then before Mattie took another bite she said,

"I know what Mac does to relax and let me tell you Harm you are in for it." Harm looked at her confused then went back to eating his meal.

After they finished as Mattie helped him with the dishes she kept chattering on about the movie she and her friend had seen and how hot Brad Pitt looked in a skirt. After she left Harm sat down to go over more files but he couldn't keep his mind on them. It kept drifting back to Mac and what exactly she had planned for tomorrow.

* * *

Now that the reading is through, you need to submit a wonderful review too!


	3. First on the Schedule

Author's Note: Without much ado here is part three and the day of 'Relaxation begins! Please R&R and as always thank you for the glowing reviews!

* * *

Harm's Apartment

North of Union Station

0900 Romeo

Sunday

"Harm I'm here you ready to go?" Mac called entering his apartment and looking around. She didn't hear anything for a minute and then Harm came out and she jumped a little at his voice.

"Yep now let's go." Harm grabbed his leather flight jacket. It might get windy this afternoon and so he figured why not.

"Did you eat breakfast?" Mac asked.

"Yes I did. Why didn't you?"

"I did, it just might be awhile before we get lunch." Mac shrugged and then Harm locked his door and went down the hall to Mattie's apartment. He carefully unlocked the door and stuck his head in. He could see Mattie's bedroom door was closed, as was Jen's. He tiptoed very quietly into Mattie's room and saw her still asleep. Harm shook his head at her laziness but he pulled the covers up around her and smiled lovingly at her. Mac stood there in the doorway watching and she suddenly saw herself standing next to him with her head on his shoulder watching Mattie. Mac shook away the image and Harm looked up at her and joined her at the doorway.

"Alright then, looks like I need to leave her a note." Harm said as he closed the door. He turned when he heard a yawn. Harm and Mac saw Jen standing there in shorts and a tank top with her long hair sticking out every which a way

"Good mornin' Commander, Colonel. Colonel?" Jen's eyes shot open and she became fully awake.

"What are you doing here?" She asked confused.

"Mac and I are going out for the day and we just wanted to make sure that everything will be under control." Harm explained. Jen nodded.

"Yes, Mattie will sleep until at least noon and then eat and we will watch those Cary Grant DVD's I rented the other night. What time do you think you will be back?"

"Umm not quite sure but I let you know if it's going to be really late." Harm assured her and he and Mac walked out leaving Jen standing they're looking a little tired still and puzzled even more.

Alexandria, VA

35 minutes later

"So Mac where exactly are we going?" Harm asked as they drove.

"You'll see we are almost there." Mac then pulled into an alley off the main road and then after finding a space in the small parking lot they got out.

"Here we are. The wonderful little piece of heaven where I relax." Mac stated smiling and they headed for a brick building. As soon as they entered he knew where they were and he turned on his heel. Mac grabbed the collar of his jacket.

"Oh no you don't Harm."

"There is no way you are going to get me to spend a day at the spa with you. No, no this goes against almost every man code ever." Mac looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"One thing that every man should know is never to say no to a woman especially a Marine."

"Still Mac don't you think this is a little bit much to ask?" Mac's eyes fell and she stuck out her bottom lip.

"Oh I guess you're right, but you did promise and I was really looking forward to it." Harm looked down at her.

"Mac don't give me that look you know I can't stand it. Oh fine! You win!" Harm said and he turned back around. Mac smiled broadly at convincing him. They approached the counter where a blonde was standing. She looked up when they approached.

"Good morning Miss. Mackenzie." The blonde smiled.

"Hello Brittany, I brought Harm with me today." Mac then leaned over the counter,

"It's his first time." She said with a wink, and Brittany smiled.

"Well we don't get very many navy pilots in here. Now I assume you two will be wanting the full treatment today then ma'am?" This drew Harm's attention back into the conversation.

"Yes everything for today." Mac smiled and winked at Brittany.

"Alright then let's get you started, I'm sure you can find your way around Sarah and I don't know if we have a robe big enough for Mr."

"It's Rabb." Mac said still smiling. Harm nodded.

"Alright then Mr. Rabb here is your uniform for today. I'm sure Sarah will fill you in on the schedule today." Brittany handed them two big fluffy terrycloth robes and Mac gestured for him to follow her, which he obediently did. He was thankful to get out of the room where the few women there looked at him oddly as if they had never seen a man in a spa before.

"Okay Harm, now strip down and put the robe on in that room there and then we will be off, don't worry about your clothes there are some shelves, just pick one and stash them there." Mac instructed quickly and then went across the hall to change. Harm stepped in the room and found it empty. It looked a tad like a locker room and he followed Mac's instructions thanking God that no one he knew was here.

When he came out robe clad he saw Mac already waiting for him. He felt a little self-conscience, but he didn't have time to dwell on it as he followed Mac down to the end of the hall.

"Okay first we will be having a full body massage, I think you will like it, the women here are wonderful, they always get the kinks out. That you can't seem to." Mac shrugged and entered the room, which Harm noticed was dimly lit and soft music filtered through it. Another woman walked up to them.

"Morning Ms. Mackenzie, and Mr. Rabb, I'm Clara and this is Cassandra and we will be doing your rub down for today." The woman gestured to a lady who was a mirror image of her and then she told Harm what to do. He felt a little like a dog with all these instructions, but once he was on his stomach on the table with Mac just a few feet away with nothing but a few strategically placed towels he felt much better. He continued to feel more content when he thought it was Cassandra began to work out the numerous kinks in his shoulders and back. He watched Mac lay there with her eyes closed for awhile before starting to nod off. Mac could sense his eyes on her and she whispered.

"This isn't so bad now is it?"

"No, I think I could have one of these everyday, will they come to JAG so I could… wow that feels good!" Mac smiled and opened an eye to see Harm about ready to fall asleep. She closed her eyes again and not much was said between the two of them for the remaining hour.

1hr later

"Mac can we do that again? You know if the rest of the day is just like that, man I think I will have to hang out with you more often. How did you find this place?" Harm bombarded her with questions. He felt much better though a little sleepy.

"Well I forget exactly how now but Harriet and I love to come on our days off. We don't usually stay all day but it's all good now come on we have a schedule to keep we only get the mud baths for a half hour and the clock is ticking." Mac said excitedly and they headed to another doorway.

"Mud baths? Mac what is the point? Isn't it kind of an oxymoron?" He asked following her into another almost empty room there was a gentleman standing by the far wall. This room however was tiled and had large pit sunk into the floor filled to the brim with mud, which amazed Harm.

"You actually… get in this stuff?"

"Yes."

"What is it supposed to do aside from get you dirty?" Mac rolled her eyes.

"It is in a sense an exfoliate for your skin and I think it helps moisturize too, but I mainly like it because of the feel."

"Oh great it's all squishy and mucky, I guess it's only something a Marine could enjoy." Harm stated, and Mac rolled her eyes again.

"Do you want something to drink? Peter here will get something if you want it. By the way Peter how was your trip?" She turned attention to Peter who stepped forward.

"Wonderful, Patty and I had a great time, I will have to show you the pictures sometime. On to business, your usual sparkling cider and for the gentleman." Peter was trying really hard not to laugh, and Harm nodded,

"That would be fine, thank you." Peter smiled and quickly took his leave as soon as the door shut behind him Mac started to untie her robe.

"Turn around Harm, I wouldn't want to give you an eyeful, now would I?"

Harm did just as she said as Mac slipped into the bath she added to him,

"No peeking Flyboy or you will be in big trouble. Okay you can turn around now and come on in the mud is delightful." Harm turned to see Mac up to her shoulders in the brown stuff and he gave it a look and wrinkled his nose.

"You are such a wimp Harm now get in here!" Mac demanded.

"Close your eyes Mac."

"What could you possibly have that I haven't already seen?" She smiled, but closed her eyes and Harm with a look of disgust joined her. It wasn't really all that bad but just the same and he couldn't help but find it slightly awkward to be sitting naked in the mud with Mac. He kept his distance for awhile and was about to say something when Peter returned and then set down two glasses of cider and went on his way. Harm licked his lips.

"Mac, do you know everyone here?"

"Only the Sunday and Wednesday staff that's the only times I come. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering, they all seem to know you pretty well."

"It's a small place and they are one of like five or six branches, so it's a small operation all around." She took a hand out of the mud and shook some of it off a little bit got flung on Harm's face and she took sip of her cider with out another word until she saw him. He was trying to get the mud off the side of his face. He had been smart and rested his arms on the edge of the tub.

"You know you're going to pay for that." He took a little mud wiped it on her face.

"That wasn't very nice, now it's going to dry up and be all crusty." Mac complained.

"It wasn't very nice to get it on me you know." Harm scooted a little closer to her one of his long arms resting on the deck behind her. Mac shivered a little at the closeness.

"Really, I thought it was an accident, those things happen. As I recall last Tuesday,"

"Mac that wasn't an accident you purposely ran into me and you got lipstick on my uniform so that it looked like we had a makeout session and just before we had to see the Admiral too."

I didn't mean to but that time on April fools day where I put the thong in your briefcase and you opened it during the staff meeting now that wasn't an accident."

"Oh so it was you? You know come to think of it there are a ton of things that I could make 'accidents' out of to spite you." Harm said softly,

"Oh like what?"

"Like this." Harm bent his head and gave Mac a soft kiss, he was about to pull away when Mac grabbed his head in her mud-covered hands and kept kissing him. Harm didn't mind one bit however kept on kissing her. He took one arm off the deck and ran it down a little ways down her back and she pulled out of his hold and broke the kiss.

"Umm we really…. Umm that was…do you know how many regs we just broke right there?" She asked. Harm looked at her his brow furrowed.

"I don't think there is a regulation about fraternizing in a mud bath."

"Still it wasn't something that we as officers should have done."

"Mac we are out of uniform and out of clothes all together."

"I know please don't remind me, it's difficult all ready, if you don't mind I'm going to get out now and shower off." Harm averted his gaze and Mac got out and wrapped a towel around her. When she cleared her throat he looked up at her. His eyes trailed up her mud covered legs up and then their eyes met he said sincerely,

"I'm sorry that was really forward of me, I shouldn't have, like I said once where we are doesn't change who we are. I guess I just forgot." Mac smiled.

"That's just fine and it's not everyday that I get kissed in the mud by a sailor." She then headed off to the shower in the adjoining room where she stood under the cold water trying to regain her wits. She loved the feeling that flowed through her when Harm kissed her. It made her breath short and her heart skip a few beats. She just didn't want to hurt or disappoint him, so she tried to keep her distance, which was becoming steadily harder. One day she would just give in and surrender and she almost had today. She got the remainder of the mud off and grabbed another towel, which she wrapped around herself and stepped out to find Harm who met her in a towel holding her robe in between two fingers that didn't have any mud on them.

"Thanks, you know I could get used to this."

"What me in a towel or me waiting on you hand and foot?"

"Both. Now get cleaned up." Harm smiled and left Mac who went from towel to robe and grabbed both of their glasses and waited for Harm who came out three minutes later in his robe, he was smart and had taken it with him. He shook some of the remaining water out of his hair and then took his glass from Mac.

"Thank you. Now what?"

"Well we will head down to the sanctuary room and hang there for a little while maybe finish our drinks, our next adventure isn't until 1430 so we still have a half an hour or so." They left and headed for a room down another hall. Harm found it the best one so far. It was like a palace garden indoors, complete with flowers and vines and even a fountain and a small pond of some sort.

Mac sat down in one of the wicker chairs and Harm joined her.

"This is my favorite, it's so quiet calming and I love to watch the Koy."

"The what?" Harm asked sitting down next to her.

"Koy are fish. In the pond over there, there are six and I have names for all of them as well." Mac took another drink of her cider and Harm stood and went to look at the fish. Mac soon joined him. She pointed out which on was which.

"See the two orange ones? Their Dwidledee and Dwidledumb. Then the black one with the white patch on his head that looks like he is commanding everyone. That is Admiral of course. Then we have the Lone Ranger that's the orange one with the black face. Then the last two the pure gold one and the white one. I don't have names for them. The gold is the male and the white is the female. They are always together, and according to Brittany they were bought from two different places about eight years ago and they have been together ever since. At first I thought they could be Romeo and Juliet but they weren't the type." Mac shrugged. Harm watched the two for a minute. He noted how the gold one seemed to be protective of the white one and if it was possible a little arrogant, like he had the best female fish in the whole world. Harm looked at Mac who watched them as well. Then he had a strange thought. The way the male fish acted reminded Harm of himself and the female reminded him of Mac if that was probable. Harm smiled if that was a decent metaphor he knew he had the best fish in the sea. Mac was the best catch and the only one he ever wanted to catch in the whole ocean of women. Mac tapped him on the shoulder lightly.

"Look how they follow Admiral around, funny just like we seem to listen and follow our Admiral. That's it! I have their names."

"You do, do you?" Harm said.

"Yes. We will name them after us. Harmon and Sarah."

"You think I look like a fish?" Harm said skeptically, but secretly that was what he thought would be appropriate for their names as well. They went and sat back down in silence each lost in they're own thoughts until Mac stood up.

"It's been a half hour so let's get going, shall we?"

"Okay, sounds alright, so do I get to know where we are going?"

"Well Harm let's just say that for me this will be the least relaxing part of the day."

* * *

Okay so now what do you think? Was it too predictable or just right? PLEASE let me know so I can rewrite the next chapter if I have to before I finish it. 


	4. Waxes, Comments & Upping Timetables

Author's Note: All right as you asked here is part four hope you like it. Our dynamic duo are really in for it now and I think that you will laugh and maybe cringe in pain in a least one part. Anyway thank you for your awesome reviews and thanks to one of my anonymous reviewers for correcting me on the spelling of Koi!

Piece of Heaven Day Spa

1430 Romeo

Sunday

Harm and Mac were standing in a hall with two other women that Mac seemed to know well.

"So you're here for the torture today too Sarah?" One asked.

"Unfortunately yes."

"Are you going back to Australia again?" The other asked.

"No I'm not Lucy, I brought Harm with me today who is shadowing so I have to do the whole nine yards, well except I didn't get the mineral wrap today I wasn't in the mood to be wrapped in saran wrap."

"That is understandable, I left Frank at home he seems to like the pedicures but it just isn't in my budget right now."

"So who just went in?" Mac asked Lucy.

"Oh a girl she couldn't have been a day older then 18 so I'm thinking it's going to be rather loud. Any minute now." They stood in silence. Harm was completely confused and then there was a high pitched scream and his eyes widened. Lucy looked at him.

"You've never been to a spa before have you Harm. Yes I know who you are I hear it from Sarah and Harriet all the time. I have to ask now that I have met you, did your whites really get switched with a strippers outfit?" Harm turned a light shade of red and nodded.

"Yes they did and would you like to hear something about Mac I mean Sarah?"

"Oh you have pet name for her? Wow! That is so sweet!" The other two women exclaimed together, and Mac smacked Harm's chest. They stopped chatting however when the girl came out of the room almost in tears, Harm looked shocked. The woman who was apparently in charge of whatever was going on in there came out.

"Alright who had the two thirty?" Mac reluctantly raised her hand.

"Ah, Sarah I haven't seen you in a while, going down under again?"

"Nope." Mac said leaving Harm and as the door shut behind her, he asked Lucy.

"Is she going to scream as well?" Lucy looked at him like he was crazy.

"Of course not she is a pro at this in fact she has everything done at the same time."

"What are they doing?" Harm asked still puzzled. This time the other lady spoke up.

"You don't know honey? They're going to wax her. Legs, bikini you know the drill." Harm looked surprised. Then another staff member walked into the room where Mac was.

"She in there getting a bikini wax? Oh man I should have sent her another dozen roses yesterday." Harm knew full and well what a bikini wax involved Renee had complained about it often enough and it would be painful but her legs and whatever else too. He was certainly proud of her.

"Okay they should be just about ready to pull everything there is the second staff member. Now listen real careful like." Lucy instructed and sure enough he heard Mac's muffled, 'go for it!' And there was a ripping noise and slight cheer from the other side of the door and a minute later there was another one and then a third one. Then Mac came out walking a little bowlegged and said softly,

"It's all yours Lucy." Lucy gulped and went in. Harm grabbed Mac into a quick embrace and fretted.

"Mac I really never want you to have to go through that again."

"Really it wasn't all that bad. I didn't have to suffer too much and men expect beauty remember?"

"Not if you have to go through that. That is just wrong!" Mac smiled.

"It's fine and I'm a Marine remember I can deal. It's just hurts more for others then for me. If you want I'm sure that you could get one if you can stand it." She teased.

"Mac are you nuts! There is no way I will ever…"

"Well if you don't then I just might tell everyone at JAG about our little adventure this weekend. I'm sure Sturgis would love it for blackmail. Maybe you can convince them to get rid of some of that hair on your chest too. Smooth skin has always turned me on. Or are you a chicken?" Harm's eyes widened and Mac smirked.

"Okay fine, just as long as no one and I mean ABSOLUTLY no one can find out about any of this got me?"

"Deal. I figured with that incentive you would do it so you will be after Candice." Mac continued to smile as she waited. Within ten minutes Lucy and Candice were on their merry little ways and the woman from earlier came out smiling.

"Well Mr. Rabb this highly unusual we don't have many gentleman that wear Speedos and get this done, but your next don't worry it will all be over in a matter of minutes, come on in." Harm groaned and followed the woman in and Mac waited outside. She waited the right amount of time that it took and she flinched when Harm yelled,

"HOLY F!" Then with the next ripping sound,

"MAC! YOU'RE DEAD!" Mac winced again at his curses, but she was relived when the other rips that followed didn't include them. When he came out he looked like he was either ready to pass out or kill something. He pointed a finger at her.

"If I could run you were going to wish you were never born. Sure it's only going to hurt a little! I thought you said that today we were relaxing not being tortured!" Mac came over to him and hugged him.

"Aww I'm so sorry! Don't worry though it won't hurt too much longer, now let's see that chest." Mac opened his robe a little ran her hand down his slightly red skin.

"Oh nice and smooth, just as it should be. Now that the worst is over let's go get your facial shall we?" Mac took Harm's hand and they walked back down the hall to another room, which had a few more people in it. They were sitting in comfy looking chairs with people massaging their feet or putting some cream or another on their faces, while they read the latest People magazine. Mac sat down in an empty chair and Harm sat in the one next to it. I lady came over to them, she was of Asian descent and very short.

"Hello Ling." Mac greeted the woman who exclaimed.

"Oh Sarah! How nice to see you! And who your friend?"

"This is Commander Harmon Rabb."

"Hello." Harm greeted her smiling.

"Oh it so nice to me you Commander, Sarah tell me all about you when she get nails done. You two are sweethearts yes?"

"Umm well…" Harm wasn't sure what to say and Mac covered,

"He is still lost for words about finally getting me to go out with him."

"Ah, yes I see, you two be so very happy. I tell Wong other day about you and he say that it never works that true love not happen anymore, but I argue with him. Oh my Commander you ever moisturize?"

"Uh no." Harm said as Ling looked at his face and clucked her tongue.

"You very naughty as I tell Sarah all time you wash face with soap warm water not hot then you must moisturize! Now let's get you all fix up." She then began furiously wash Harm's face with a cloth and then smeared a cold putty like substance all over his face.

"There we are now we wait ten minutes. I have Cho over to do your feet. CHO!" The woman chattered and another younger woman came over and sat at a stool at Harm's feet and began to chatter away in rapid Chinese. Harm could guess it was about how he had never had a pedicure before. Before he knew it a third woman started to file and clip and trim and scrub his nails. He could hear Mac laughing at his face. Ling snapped at her and pushed her back in the chair.

"You stop laughing, you next!" Ling began the same process with Mac and Harm was trying to hold back laughter at seeing Mac's face covered in the sea green stuff that was on his. A few minutes later the woman who was working on his hands then began on Mac's and Cho was massaging his feet, which he was surprised, felt very good.

"Okay, Commander now we take this stuff off then we pluck those eyebrows." Ling said and she peeled off the now slightly rubbery putty and washed his face again. Then she pulled out a pair of tweezers and reclined his chair. As she began plucking his eyebrows which Harm found hurt quite a bit she chattered on and on.

"…So I say to Wong other night, you get that caterpillar off your lip and I see about kissing you." Harm heard Mac giggle.

"He still has the Fu Man Chu then Ling?" She asked.

"Yes, but I no argue too much with him or else he turn to dragon and I don't like that. So then he say, ' You say you like my moustache, so why you complain now woman?' Then I says, 'I like it in Ming dynasty.' Then I walk out of room and he get all angry, but he a okay otherwise. There all done Commander." Ling sat the chair upright again and then Harm looked at Mac who was now getting the putty off her face.

"Oh Commander you not done! I forget to exfoliate. It clean out pores you know and let skin breath." She then put a clear layer of something on his face which was ice cold and turned her attention back to Mac, who was having her toes painted a crimson red.

"Oh Sarah that is new color we get in yesterday, very pretty, You like Commander?" Ling showed him the bottle and he nodded. He couldn't talk very well, the goo was getting hard and constricting his face movement. After what seemed like forever to Harm, Ling peeled off the clear goo and then she held up a small bottle.

"How much sleep you get Commander?"

"Not a whole lot, Sarah and I have been working late a lot so maybe a couple of hours max." Ling cocked an eyebrow and then said something loudly in Chinese which caused several of the women present to laugh and Mac to lean over and slap his arm.

"What did I say?" He asked and Mac whispered.

"I'll tell you later." Harm nodded and Ling then said to Harm.

"I can tell by bags under eyes, you no sleep much, now this will help get rid of that. You put on like this. Always rub in toward tear duct never out! It cause wrinkles." Ling rubbed the stuff in and then handed him the bottle.

"You take I have feeling you going to need it soon, Sarah is glowing." Harm looked at the woman confused as she commented again in Chinese and almost everyone laughed including Mac who also blushed a little. Harm continued to listen to the women chatter and Mac seemed right in the thick of things, she knew whose second cousins brother's sister was a having a baby or getting married or where the latest new shoe boutique was or where they could find the 'cutest' little French restaurant. Harm had never seen her act like this before, he had never seen her as a gossiping woman, but she seemed to know what was going on. Mac must be talking to Harriet too much. However upon seeing how extremely laid back like she was and how she got really giddy about the smallest girl kind of things, made Harm realize that she wasn't just a Marine or a sensitive woman, but she was also the buzzing little social butterfly. She was everything any man could want and she was his, as far as anyone else was concerned. He wasn't going to let some pompous businessman take her away.

"Harm? Harm, come on let's go! Earth to Harm!" Mac's voice penetrated his reverie and he looked up to see her standing over him.

"Oh time to move on already?"

"Yes Harm. I'm hungry and it's almost dinnertime so let's go." Mac pulled him out of the chair and they walked out and back to the rooms where they had started their day.

Harm was a little relieved to be back in his jeans and button down shirt. He felt very calm and at ease. When he met Mac however she wasn't in the same jeans and T-shirt but was in a very nice skirt and sleeveless blouse and some heels.

"Now I feel very inappropriately dressed. We going somewhere Mac?" Harm asked putting his hands in his pockets. Mac smiled.

"Well Michelle she was the red head I was talking to remember anyway she talked about that French restaurant and I thought maybe we would go to dinner there and I felt like dressing up a little. You like?" She did a full turn and Harm nodded.

"I like very much. Now shall we be on our way Ms. Mackenzie?" Harm said with his jacket over one arm and offering his other to Mac who gladly took it. They walked out to the counter where Brittany was still on duty.

"Did you two enjoy yourselves?"

"Yes very much so."

"That's good and the total for today's escapades is…" Brittany did a few calculations and when Harm saw the total for the day he just about fainted. Mac nodded and opened her purse then pulled out several gift cards. Harm looked at her amazed. Brittany scanned them and it only covered about half of it but she commented,

"I hope you will continue to seek us out. We enjoyed the squad you brought in last time they are continuing their business. Those Marines really get a kick out of the mud baths. You come back soon you hear?"

"Yes, will do you have a wonderful evening Brittany, I'll probably see you Wednesday after next." Mac then put her purse back on her shoulder and took Harm's arm again and they walked out. It was little windy but not too bad.

"So Mac I'm not the first to join you? A whole squad of Marines, man you have some really good negotiation techniques. How does that balance out for you?" Harm asked standing by the driver's side of her Corvette. Mac tossed him the keys and climbed in on the other side.

"Well, when I tell people about it and they do business there it helps pay for me to indulge, so it's kind of like a trade off. Then the gift cards tonight well those were from Webb, every time he skipped dinner for an operation or whatever he sent me one of those and those were the last of them. They had almost reached their expiration so I had to spend them. I hope you don't mind." She explained. It made complete sense to Harm and he made a mental note never to stand Mac up on a date. He would have some pretty high expectations to hold up too. They pulled out of the lot and Mac instructed him on which way to turn and where to go. They had only been driving ten minutes to Harm's watch when she told him to pull into a restaurant parking lot. They climbed out and went inside. Harm was surprised at how busy the restaurant was. The hostess seated them within a few minutes and Harm looked at the menu.

"Mac it's all meat."

"So?"

"I don't eat meat remember?"

"Just get a salad then they are supposed to be wonderful here." Mac waved him off and continued to ponder the menu. When the waitress arrived Mac was first to order,

"I think I will have the filet mingion and a mineral water please. Then he'll just have a salad, no dressing right Harm? Mineral water good for you too?" Harm nodded and the waitress scribbled it down and went on her way. They sat in an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes until Harm broke the silence.

"Well Mac I certainly enjoyed spending the day with you, any man would be sincerely jealous."

"Why Harm I do believe that is the nicest thing you have ever said, considering I did make you get a bikini wax." Harm glared at her.

"You watch it I'm going to get you back. Now that Ling woman, what exactly did she tell everyone about us and what have you told her exactly." Harm could see Mac blushing even in the dim lighting.

"I'm sure you know this by now that I might be a… uh I can't believe I'm saying this. I think, no I know I'm in love with you. Yes I know that is sounds very silly and all. I let it slip a few times when I was in there." Harm seemed to take this information in well so Mac continued,

"Then today, I'm not an expert in Mandarin I did dabble in it a bit, but after you made that comment about late hours and not getting much sleep. Well let's just say that she thinks that we weren't working um like actually working we were…" Mac stumbled as she continued to turn redder.

"She thought we were having sex. I can see how it could be interpreted that way." Harm said, he was about to continue when the waitress arrived with their dinner and they paused and ate for awhile. Harm kept stealing glances at Mac while she poked at her food, not eating much of it, just pushing it around her plate.

"What are you thinking about Marine?" He asked, and Mac sighed.

"Oh not too much." She took another bite of her steak and continued to look out the nearby window where they were little raindrops falling against it.

"Mac, something's bothering you come on you can tell me."

"No you'll just laugh or push me away again."

"Now why would I do that?" Harm took her other hand, which was sitting idly on the table, and she smiled.

"Okay fine. It's about the other thing Ling said today."

"What that whole glowing comment?" Harm guessed and Mac nodded.

"Yeah, you know what she meant by that didn't you?"

"No so please enlighten me would you?" Mac laughed nervously.

"Well you know how little AJ's birthday is in a month and…"

"Oh that glowing comment." Harm rolled his eyes and added.

"Don't worry about it. We will tackle that when we get to it."

"That's just it Harm, I don't want to wait until we get to it, I want to stop waiting and putting it all off. It' s been almost five years, I just… I just…"

"What? What to get it over with? You know what you're right. We have waited four years, eleven months, and twelve days, six hours and about fifteen minutes too long, so what do you say? You want to up the time table by thirty days?" Harm asked leaning back in his chair acting as if this was just something people usually talked about over their dinners.

"You mean it? Seriously? You aren't yanking my chain are you? If I told you I wanted to leave right now and go to my apartment. You would stand up and walk out with me?" Harm chuckled and gave her a flyboy grin.

"Yes, yes, no and you had better wait because I want to finish my dinner and I definitely want dessert. That crème bruliee looked wonderful and I know that you would be hungry later anyhow, so we'll eat now." Mac put her face in her hands.

"Just like a man always thinking with your health nut stomach. I can't believe that we are having this discussion in a restaurant of all places and this certainly is not how I expected it to happen."

"Well you never know what to expect with Harmon Rabb." Harm shrugged and continued to eat even though he wasn't really hungry anymore. For vegetables anyway.

They ate dinner and split a crème bruliee conversing lightly and when the check came they both reached for it.

"I'll pick it up." Mac said looking at the bill and then she pushed it to Harm.

"On second thought, you can." Harm looked at it and then shook his head and pulled out his wallet and Visa.

"It's almost everywhere I want to be." Harm said and gave Mac a wink.

"Harm! That was very inappropriate." Mac kicked him under the table and he pretended to be hurt. The waitress came and went and returned Harm's credit card, and they were about to go outside when Harm said,

"Mac give me your keys. It's raining, I'll bring the car around." Mac handed Harm her keys again and he went and did as he said. She dashed out and slid in next to Harm who was soaking wet.

"Harm! Your going to get my interior all mucked up!"

"So what do you want me to do drive back naked?"

"Yes…umm…No, no of course not! Can we go now please?" Mac demanded and Harm cocked an eyebrow at her.

"You anxious Ninja-girl?"

"Harm just drive." He nodded and hit the gas.

As they neared Mac's apartment she started to get a little nervous as did Harm. Both were wondering if it was going to be like they had thought or if it would be absolutely terrible and they wouldn't be able to look at each other again.

"Harm slow down! You're almost twenty miles over the speed limit! I thought I was anxious." Mac attempted to tease and Harm slowed down a little. Barely five minutes later they were sitting outside of her apartment it was pouring down rain now and they looked at each other.

"Well, we're here." Mac stated softly.

"Yeah, let's go inside shall we?" Harm replied and they quickly opened the doors locking them as they did so and they ran across to the inside of her building, it didn't help, they were still really wet. Mac smiled at Harm,

"I'll race you up."

"You're going to lose Marine." Harm challenged. Mac then took a running start.

"Not if I get a head start!" She called and dashed up the stairs. Harm raced after her and they reached her door at the exact same moment. Mac fumbled with the keys and when she got the right one they went inside both laughing and gasping for breath.

"I beat you!" Mac said breathlessly and leaned against the door closing her eyes.

"No you didn't." Harm protested putting a hand on either side of the door trapping her against it. Mac's breath was still heavy, but it wasn't from racing it was from being this close to Harm and being a little nervous.

"Let's say we tied then." Mac suggested and Harm smiled and agreed.

"Okay, we tied now come here." Harm said pulling her to him and locking their lips in a breath taking and passion hungry kiss. He could feel her body heat through their wet clothes as they kissed. Harm pulled away first for air.

"I think I just died and went to heaven." He remarked and Mac grabbed his collar, and pulled him to her bedroom and pushed him down on the bed.

"Sorry Flyboy, you're not in heaven yet, but it's on the way." Mac lay down on top of him and kissed him again.

All right, did all the ladies with weak constitutions survive? If so please submit a review I do thrive on them and I promise you that the next chapter you will be in pain from laughter. So quick with that review!


	5. Mattie, Morning Meetings & Make Outs

Author's Note: See I told you the story wasn't over I mean Harm and Mac can't get away with everything and I thought it would just be a bit more nonsense and so this chapter and the following one are that nonsense. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Mac's Apartment

0330 Romeo

Monday

"Wow Mac! That was… wow!" Harm said turning his head on the pillow to face her. She propped up on her elbow and giggled.

"So I left you speechless."

"Oh yeah. You sure that this isn't part of your relaxing day?"

"No but now that you mention it, I just might have to add it on. It certainly is a perk." Mac leaned over him and traced lazy circles on his chest with her fingernail.

"You know I love you, right?" Harm sighed and she stopped tracing circles.

"Well I certainly hope you do, because I don't give friends these kind of favors, if it can be called that." Mac kissed Harm softly and added.

"I love you too. I could spend the day just like this with you in fact I could spend every day like this." Mac snuggled her head under his chin and he wrapped an arm around her.

"Well we can't. It's Monday and we have work in about five hours." Harm said picking his watch up off the nightstand.

"Ugh, can't we just call in sick or something?"

"No we can't arouse that much suspicion and we will miss the staff meeting and I have to take Mattie to school. MATTIE!" Harm shot straight up into a sitting position.

"What about her?" Mac asked pulling the sheets up around her and sitting up with him.

"I didn't even call her to tell her when I would be home. Crap I knew there was a reason I shouldn't have stayed, now what is she going to think?" Mac pulled him back down.

"She probably was too busy to notice if you got back and she won't be awake until at least six, so stay for another hour and then go."

"But Mac…"

"Shut up Harm and relax, don't worry she won't even know you were gone."

Mac's Apartment

0630 Romeo

_Ring, ring, ringggg! _Mac rolled over and picked up the phone. She heard Coates' panic filled voice on the other end.

"Coates? What is it?" Mac's speech was still a little slurred from sleep.

"Hi ma'am. Is the Commander with you? He never came home last night and when I went to his apartment this morning to tell him I would take Mattie he wasn't there and his car was out front. I know you two went out yesterday but…"

"Coates! Jennifer, calm down! It's okay Harm's here with me. He and I came back here. We were going to watch a movie and then he was going to leave but then we both fell asleep on the couch. Don't worry he will be over there in about an hour alright, just get Mattie ready to go and Harm will be there to see her off." Mac lied on the first half.

"Thank you ma'am. Mattie is still asleep. I don't think she even noticed that the Commander didn't make it home last night." Jen hung up as did Mac and reached over to nudge Harm.

"Hey Sailor we overslept it's 0640 and we gotta go." Harm groaned.

"Ugh, just five more minutes you wore me out."

"Seriously, Jen just called you need to get back to your apartment." Harm sat up and stretched. Then he stood and started to put on his clothes that were scattered to the four winds. When he got to his shirt though he paused,

"Mac did you have to rip all the buttons off?" He said standing there with his shirt in his hands. Mac shrugged, got up and grabbed a robe.

" The top two are still there, but it was taking too long. Look I will buy you another one okay, now just do the best you can, I'm going to shower and get ready, make some coffee or something." Mac padded off to the bathroom and Harm finished getting ready and then went to make coffee and toast.

Mac came hopping out of the bedroom almost a half hour later trying to put her other shoe on as she hopped, but she ran into the coffee table and fell on the floor.

"Mac? You okay out there?" Harm stuck his head out of the kitchen to see Mac sprawled on the floor her hair around her face. He couldn't help but laugh as he helped her up.

"Your not very coordinated this morning are you?"

"Oh stop your teasing and hold still." Mac grabbed his shoulder and then slipped her other heel on.

"Okay do you have your stuff because we have to go." Mac said grabbing her coat and cover. Harm looked at her confused.

"I made coffee and toast aren't you going to have some?"

"We don't have that much time, but I guess I could get some toast." Mac rushed into the kitchen and finding the mug of coffee downed half of it and dumped the other half. She grabbed a piece of toast and tossed the other one to Jingo who ate it quickly. She turned off the coffeepot and then Harm asked her,

"You want me to drive?" Mac tossed him the keys and through a mouthful of toast,

"Yes. You're such a dear." She then laid a kiss on his cheek, which left a few breadcrumbs and they walked out the door locking it behind them.

Outside Harm's Apartment

1 hr later

Harm turned the key in the lock and opened the door slowly. He checked to make sure the coast was clear and they stepped inside.

"So where were you last night Harm?" Mattie said straightening from behind the kitchen counter. Her eyes widened when she saw Mac and his shirt, which was missing almost all of it's buttons.

"Oh that's where you were last night. At Mac's and I know that you two weren't watching a movie. So tell me did you enjoy your day out?" Mattie questioned Harm mercilessly.

"Mattie, it's not what you think…" Harm started. Mattie let out a giggle,

"Well I would believe you if there wasn't lipstick on your cheek. I have a feeling that you enjoyed your frolic in between the sheets then?" She inquired sassily.

"MATTIE! That was not very polite. I should punish you for that comment, it was out of line! I'll have you know that Mac and I are responsible adults and we…" He stopped when Mac laid a hand on his arm.

"Go get ready, I handle this. Mattie come here please." Mac said as Harm headed for the bathroom to shower and shave. Mac waited until she was sure the water was running and lowered her voice just in case so Harm couldn't hear and whispered,

"Your guardian, I'll have you know, if you don't mind me saying so, an excellent sheet frolicker and I was very impressed." Mac gave her a wink and Mattie squealed,

"YOU DIDN'T!" Mac nodded very proud of herself.

"Oh yes we did and looks like there may be something in it for you as well. See since I will be around more and maybe if I'm lucky," Mac gestured to her empty ring finger on her left hand, "Then things might get better and those adoption papers may go through and you will be stuck with Harm and me." Mattie did a little happy dance and exclaimed.

"This is sooo great! I can't wait! Hey speaking of ring fingers I have proof that things will be changing. I'll show you." Mattie rushed over to Harm's desk and opening a drawer pulled out a small velvet box.

"Oh! Let me see!" Mac squeaked and reached for it but Mattie put it away again.

"Oh no you don't get to see it now, you'll have to wait on Harm."

"Wait on me for what Mattie? And might I inquire as to what all this girly squealing in my masculine apartment is about?" Harm said coming out of the bedroom in boxer shorts and an undershirt.

"Umm nothing Mattie and I were just having a little girl talk that's all. And I do believe that is the fastest shower you have taken." Mac said. Harm put his hands on his hips.

"You told her didn't you?"

"Yes I did, she has the right to know does she not?"

"You didn't give her any details did you?" Harm prayed Mac would say no but Mattie spoke up first.

"Trust me, I don't want the details. I'm going to go get my bag and have Jen take me today, so have fun you guys and DON'T be late for work. I don't want the bald guy punishing you."

"Mattie, please call him Admiral or sir out of respect." Harm corrected her and Mattie rolled her eyes and went out the door.

"Now then Mac what exactly did you tell her?" Harm asked pulling her close to him.

"I told her that you were the best Sailor a marine could ever hope to have."

"Now that wouldn't have caused her to squeal like that."

"I might have mentioned something about a sheet frolic." Mac stated absently. Harm groaned.

"Oh that's great. You know now she is going to tell Jen who is going to tell Harriet who will tell the entire office and then we will have a extremely angry Admiral on our six." Mac wrapped her arms around Harm's neck and grinned,

"So, I don't care who knows just as long as I'm with you." Mac stood on her tiptoes and kissed him softly.

"Now go get ready Sailor or we're going to be late." Mac ordered stepping out of his arms.

"Yes ma'am." Harm made and abrupt about face and headed to his bedroom. Mac packed his briefcase for him and waited until he returned almost twenty minutes later.

"I'm in court today so that means I have to wear the jacket. I think I got the lint off but would you check?" Harm turned and Mac found one stubborn piece of lint.

"There that's it your all lint free, now lets go!" She handed him his coat and cover and they walked out the door.

JAG HQ

0945 Romeo

"Come on Harm we're forty five point two seconds late the Admiral is going to wring our necks." Mac said as they ran down the hall to the library. They burst in through the double doors to find everyone waiting on them.

"Good morning, Commander, Colonel have a seat." The Admiral gestured to the two remaining chairs on either side of him. Harm and Mac sat down and waited with their hands folded and baited breath.

"So where were you both on this lovely Monday morning?" He inquired and Harm and Mac both sounded a response in unison.

"Car broke down."

"Overslept." Harm and Mac looked at each other and then at the Admiral.

"You see sir we both overslept and then we couldn't get Harm's car to start…"

"Wait just a minute Colonel what do you mean by 'we'?" AJ asked.

"The Commander and I." Mac corrected without a second thought. Harm shrank in his chair a few centimeters, they were digging a hole and they didn't have a ladder to climb out. Everyone could see what was going on, even though Harriet already knew, Coates had called and explained everything, that she had heard from Mattie and so far Harriet had only told Sturgis. Sturgis who was trying to bite back laughter, cleared his throat.

"If I may say sir, I think I would like to hear the whole story of this affair, I hear it was quite a 'relaxing' weekend for the both of you." Harm hissed to Mac,

"I told you Harriet would tell everyone, you shouldn't have told Mattie."

"Commander if you have something to say, say it so that everyone present can hear it."

"Yes sir. Mac why don't you tell them what happened this weekend." Harm tried to pin it on her.

"Well actually Harm you were the apprentice so to speak so tell everyone what you learned." Mac smirked, and Harm shrank a few more inches in his chair.

"All of it?"

"Yes, all of it." Mac continued to smile and Harm gulped.

"Okay, um on Friday Mac invited me along on a little adventure to which I readily agreed. It was to take place on Sunday. Anyway so Friday night I went home and ate alone as usual and Mac and I and a two-hour conference call, discussing cases and what have you. Then on Saturday I sent her two dozen roses, one was to thank her for lending me notes and the other just because…"

"Oh that is sooo romantic!" Harriet sighed dramatically.

"Anyway, the remainder of the day I spent going grocery shopping and picking up Mattie from a friends home and then while Mattie and I ate dinner Mac left a rather um she left a message on my machine. That was about all that happened Saturday. Now are you all sure you want to know what happened on Sunday?" He asked and everyone including the Admiral nodded and Harm began to enlighten them.

15 minutes later

"Wow man that takes some serious guts, I never could have set foot into a spa." Sturgis complimented Harm after he had told them almost everything. He conveniently forgot to mention the mud bath incident, the bikini wax and the whole discussion over dinner and he hadn't gotten to the events afterwards.

"Commander you still haven't explained how the remainder of your evening went and I must say they did a wonderful job on your manicure." AJ grinned.

"Uh right sir. Mac and I after eating dinner it was raining and so we headed back to her apartment where… we that is to say Mac and I…"

"Had a frolic in between the sheets?" Harriet questioned using Mattie's exact words. Both Harm and Mac sunk so low in their chairs that they might have slipped out of them.

"How did you… when did you…ummm oh god." Mac stumbled over her words turning redder by the second. AJ inquired his anger was rising a little,

"Well did you? It is a simple yes or no question." Harm and Mac nodded in unison and everyone present bit their lip to try not to laugh or burst out with some comment, but Sturgis couldn't bite it back.

"Well Mac looks like that isn't the problem anymore." (AN: Reference to Capitol Crime)

AJ clapped his hands together and stood,

"Well that wraps up today's meeting. Rabb, Mackenzie come to my office for your case assignments, everyone else dismissed." AJ then turned and Harm and Mac followed him out amid people avidly discussing the meeting.

AJ went to his office and sat on the edge of his desk.

"So might I ask what exactly you two were THINKING?" His voice reached a roar, his anger was beyond counting to ten and taking deep breaths.

"WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU TWO GO AND…" The Admiral ranted.

"Sir we were going to tell you when we got everything sorted out… but it was kind of sudden and we just hadn't had a chance to discuss it fully." Mac stammered and the Admiral slammed his fist on the desk.

"Well it's obvious that you two weren't discussing anything yesterday evening. Did you have to tell everyone at the staff meeting this morning?"

"Well sir they asked and we were just being honest." Mac answered meekly.

"Look I can't have you two running amuck like two lovestruck teenagers so if you promise me that this will stay on the backburner and you will not share your bedroom escapades in this office EVER! Now you two are going to be shipped off tomorrow afternoon for the Seahawk. Looks like they are having more issues with pregnant officers. Here is the briefs and such. I want this wrapped up quickly and efficiently. Also just because you will probably be sharing quarters due to the fact they are at max capacity this DOES NOT mean that you two can goof off and treat this like a little love cruise. Got me?" Harm and Mac snapped to.

"Sir, yes sir." They both took their files and headed back to their offices. A few minutes later Mac snuck out of her office and made her way down the hall to Harm's. She found his office door open and cleared her throat and greeted him seductively as she leaned against the doorframe.

"How goes it here Sailor?" Harm looked up from his files and smiled.

"Very smoothly, and with you?"

"Fine, just missing you. That's all." Mac stepped inside the small office and closed the door with her foot. The slam caused Harm to jump. Mac came and sat on a corner of his desk,

"So what are you doing?"

"Getting ready for court, which is in ten minutes."

"Do you think you could pen in a little time for me in between all of your reviewing?" Harm leaned his chair back.

"I think that can be arranged, now let's see I have the whole evening wide open." Harm smiled and Mac shook her head and walked around to the other side of the desk and leaned over his chair.

"No I meant right now." Harm nodded and pulled her into his lap.

"How badly do you miss me?"

"So much I could cry." Mac pretended to pout. Harm looked at his desk calendar and back at her.

"I think I can fit you in."

"Well I am the woman that will be carrying your child someday."

"Oh and how about the woman I marry someday too?" Mac perked up.

"You mean it? Really?"

"Well yes, I don't buy diamond rings for just anyone. Let's just wait a bit I don't think this office could handle that much excitement right now." Mac giggled.

"I think you're right, but will say I could go for a little excitement right now." Mac grabbed Harm by his tie and pulled his lips up to meet hers.

"Mac you know that it's against regulations and technically I should give you a red light for that PDA." Harm warned when they broke apart.

"I just wanted a kiss or two, not much more. I would hate to wrinkle my uniform so early in the day." Mac adjusted so it was more comfortable and kissed him again, in the middle of the increasingly heated moment there was a knock at the door.

"Mmmph who is…it?" Harm said between Mac's kisses.

"It's Bud sir, I was just wondering where you were we have court in three minutes, can I come in… Or are you busy?" He asked through the door he waited for Harm's reply, which came a little, disconnected.

"Uh… I'll be… right… out. Go on… ahead."

"Are you okay in there sir?" Bud asked, Harm rolled his eyes and whispered to Mac.

"We will finish this later, I have to go." Mac got up as did Harm who also grabbed his notes and a pen. He was still slightly disoriented from his and Mac's makeout session. Mac wiped the little lipstick that was on his cheek off and was about to open the door when Bud did.

"Umm sorry sir I… hello Colonel." Bud said confused.

"Good morning Lieutenant." Mac said smiling sweetly and running a hand through her hair and straightening her skirt.

"Well I'll be off then, good luck today Harm." Mac said and then walked off down the hall and Harm's eyes followed her longingly. Then he turned to Bud and fixed his tie and over jacket.

"Alright then, shall we?"

"Uh okay sir." Bud answered. He thought he had an idea of what had just occurred in the Commander's office but he didn't dare ask, and he wasn't really in a hurry to know either.

* * *

You are now welcome to review. (hint, hint) 


	6. Kisses & A Flyboy Weekend

Author's Note: Now this is REALLY the end. You will note on the bottom of the page that it says 'The End'. This is really short I know but I wanted to tack it on anyway, ya know, just because I felt like it. SO now you can really read the end!

* * *

Harm's Apartment

North of Union Station

1923 Romeo

The following Friday

"Remind me again Harm why we had to go in the break room of all places?" Mac asked him slamming a file down on the table. Harm came over to her and leaned over the couch to look over her shoulder.

"As I recall I was in there innocently eating my blueberry muffin and you came in and started it." Harm reminded then flopping down next to her with a handful of chocolate kisses.

"Hey eating that muffin made you look very sexy."

"Oh you're sure it wasn't just the muffin which you did eat most of anyway."

"No it was all you but why the Admiral had to walk in then is not my doing, but here we are with half the Navy's problems in our laps and on our coffee tables." Harm interrupted her.

"Kiss?"

"Why thank you." Mac said kissing Harm.

"No I meant a chocolate one." Harm said handing her one.

"Oh well, I can have two right?" Mac replied and received another quick non- chocolate kiss from Harm. She then looked at the files and sighed,

"Well looks like we don't have anything planned this weekend, but some quality file time."

"Actually, I let Mattie go over to a friends house again and Jen is going out for the weekend with Jason,"

"Jason Tiner?" Mac asked.

"I think so but I'm not sure. I don't pry, I'm not her guardian. Anyway so I thought that you might like to see how a naval aviator relaxes." Mac laughed.

"I have a feeling it involves a lot of sleeping and booking serious flight time." Harm leaned in closer.

"Maybe or…" Mac laughed again and pushed him away.

"You're not going to have me go skinny dipping with you are you, Squid?"

"No, but it's a good idea though, maybe next weekend?" Harm suggested and Mac frowned at him.

"I don't think so. Now then what is it that Flyboys do for relaxation?" Harm laid her back on the couch and whispered,

"Well let's just say that it involves working extremely late into the night."

"Oh I think I'm going to like this." Mac said dropping the file in her hand on the floor where it landed with a smack and not worrying anymore about the work related things she had to do right now and focusing on Harm. The one man in her life that would do anything for her, from saving her from terrorists to getting a bikini wax, Harm was the man for her and she had to admit he was the best fish and only fish in the sea for her.

**__**

THE END

* * *

Thy story hath ended, now a review thou must sendth.


End file.
